Domestic Bliss
by elsiecarson
Summary: Jessica and Ethan Cragg are in a relationship and Jessica is enjoying life. Her brother, Marshall, surprises her with a visit.
1. Chapter 1

"Jessie, are you here?" Ethan calls as he enters Jessie's house.

"In the kitchen Ethan." Jessie calls back. Her hands are all covered in flour at the moment.

"You're always in the kitchen when I come over. What are you making this time?" Ethan asks as he wraps his arms around Jessie's waist.

"I'm making strawberry rhubarb pies. They're your favourite, aren't they?" Jessie says wiping her hands on her apron. She turns in Ethan's arms and puts her arms around Ethan's shoulders.

"If it's your pie it doesn't matter what is in them just as long as they're your pies." Ethan says kissing Jessie's forehead.

"Well, you are sweet. Now out of the kitchen so I can finish these pies." Jessie teases Ethan and kisses his cheek.

"But I want to have something to drink. Besides I love watching you bake. Can I stay?" Ethan's eyes twinkle at Jessie.

"Oh, all right, you can stay, but you need to keep out of my way. I need to finish these pies. One of them is for Amos. He's having company and he wanted one of my "legendary" pies for dessert. So I decided to make a batch of four pies." Jessie says as she opens the refrigerator and pulls the rhubarb out.

"I love rhubarb in anything, but it's especially good in your fantastic pies." Ethan says as he pours himself a glass of lemonade from a pitcher in the fridge.

Jessica smiles as she rolls out pie dough for the four pie crusts. She begins to hum as she rolls the crusts. Ethan smiles; he loves seeing Jessie so happy and relaxed. He loves watching her cook. She is so in her element in the kitchen. "Can you do me a favour Ethan?" Jessie asks as she unfurls wax paper over each of the pie crusts.

"Sure Jessie, what can I do to help?" Ethan asks turning towards Jessie.

"Can you cut the rhubarb for me and then put it in that large pot half full of water." Jessie requests. "Just remember to cut the bottoms off the rhubarb and discard them."

"Sure, I can do that. I know that about rhubarb. You didn't need to tell me." Ethan's a bit put out by the fact that Jessie didn't think he knew how to deal with rhubarb.

"Just thought I'd remind you. That part of the rhubarb can be very bitter. Don't be angry with me."Jessie smiles over at Ethan.

"I'm not angry." Ethan replies gently controlling his anger which tends to snap quickly.


	2. Marshall, You Surprised Me!

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. "I wonder who that is." Jessie says. "I wasn't expecting anyone today." She wipes her hands on a tea towel as she goes to the door. She slowly opens the front door. "Marshall! What a surprise! I didn't know you were coming out!" Jessie throws herself into her brother's arms.

"I wasn't sure I was coming. I was attending a conference in Boston and I decided to come and visit before I went home." Marshall hugs his sister.

"Come in. I'm making pies in the kitchen. Have you booked a flight home yet?" Jessie asks as she drags her brother into the house.

"No, I haven't booked a flight home. I wanted to see my sister first." Marshall says squeezing his sister's shoulders.

"You should stay for a few days. We could go fishing and catch up a little bit." Jessie smiles at her brother.

"That would be great. Would you mind if I stayed for a few days? It doesn't ruin any plans you had does it? I'd love to spend some time catching up with you." Marshall enters the kitchen behind Jessie.


	3. Cozy Kitchen

"Ethan, look who's decided to come and visit! Marhsall's here for a few days." Jessie says as she walks over to Ethan.

"Hi Marhsall, it's good to see you again. I'm sure Jessie's glad you're here." Ethan says as he sets his knife down and shakes Marshall's hand.

"You let him call Jessie? I haven't been allowed to call you Jessie since you were a little girl. You must like him very much." Marshall teases his little sister.

"Oh, Marhsall, stop teasing. Ethan and I are close friends. That tends to happen in a small town like Cabot Cove. Stop making assumptions about my love life." Jessie puts the pie crusts in the oven.

"Now Jess, don't fib. I see the way you and Ethan look at each other and interact with each other. It's okay to be with someone else now." Marshall says seriously to his sister. He wants her to be happy.

"Oh, you caught us! Jessie wanted to tell you in person so she never said anything whenever you called. I hope this is okay with you." Ethan explains.

"Jess this is wonderful news! Of course this is okay with my. I'm happy for both of you. I have been pressing Jess to find someone new since just after Frank died. It's nice to see her so happy. Thank you Ethan." Marshall smiles at his sister. He sees Jess breathe a deep sigh of relief. Marshall gives her a big hug.

"Don't thank me. Jessie has made me very happy. We're just very compatible. We've always gotten along very well. We're always able to tease each other without being upset about the teasing. We're in an easy, comfortable relationship that is very fulfilling for both of us." Ethan explains to Jessie's brother.

"Can I get you something, Marshall? There's homemade lemonade and orange juice in the fridge." Jess asks as she takes the pie crusts out of the oven.

"I can pour myself a glass of lemonade, Jess. You keep doing whatever you're doing. You look busy enough as it is." Marshall finds a glass and pours himself a lemonade.

"Well, if Ethan would finish cutting that rhubarb for me I could get that going, but he's being a slowpoke. I hope that he's doing it right." Jess teases.

"I'm done now, Jess, and you were the one who told me to be careful, so it took me a bit longer than usual." Ethan teases back.

"It's nice to see you so happy, Jess. It's been a while." Marshall hugs his sister and kisses her cheek.


End file.
